Tale of a notebook
by SoRaZuRe
Summary: Who would've thought that a small piece of literature could control the fate of two oblivious people?


AN: Read on! Short and stupid… just like the authoress… please review!:)

Disclaimer: Not mine…

Never did the guys know about that piece of literature. She kept it a secret for all the time they were together. It was just a small notebook, with a blue cover and white woolen trimmings. It had a small quill attached to its spine and she had it hidden at the bottom of her bag. She never writes on it during the day or during their flight, but now they're in the ever-popular and lame-oh Ba Sing Se… she could write in it all she want, and the guys would never know…

"Katara, did someone come while we were away?" Aang asked as he rubbed his head. Katara quickly stuffed the notebook inside and tossed her bag away.

"Um, No one…" She replied as she beamed at him nervously… "I see…" he said as he sat back down, placing the groceries on the table… 

"At last! We're home!" Toph cried as she lied down against facing the wall, playing with loose piece of rock.

"Welcome home, guys…" Katara greeted.

"Anyway, Mr. Complain here was, as usual, complaining about the food we got." Toph said while Sokka snorted.

"I was just telling them that we should eat more MEAT…" He declared, Toph threw a rock at him and he frowned. Toph sneered.

"No offense meant Sokka, but I'm vegetarian." Aang grinned at him.

"Well, anyway. Since you're all back home, I'm gonna head out for a while." Katara stood up and hid her notebook inside her robe.

"Why, Katara? Where are you going?" Toph asked, as if interested.

"Oh, just outside… I need some fresh air…" And with that, she closed the door behind her and headed to town…

_**I so need to update my journal… but where? **_She asked herself as she walked on the cobbled streets of Ba Sing Se. She walked inside a small tea shop and sat on the corner. She got her notebook and opened it and started scribbling happily on its small pages.

I woke with my head hurting a lot and I stood up smelling the scent of tea leaves from the kitchen. I watched my uncle grin to his teacup as he took a sip from it and exhaled. I can't believe I have an uncle that's obsessed with tea.

"Good morning, nephew!" He greeted and he beamed.

I nodded back and greeted as I took a bowl of soup from the table. I sat down as I watched the sun grow gloriously on the walls of this big city.

"I hope the weather turns out nice…" I whispered with my usual hoarse voice… My uncle looked at me and smiled. I frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's nothing. Finish up your soup and we have to go to the tea shop." He smiled and he stood up.

I finished the bowl of soup and placed on my qipao. My uncle walked beside me as we went to the tea shop.

"So, will you be seeing your lady friend again?" My uncle asked and I blushed.

"Why should I?" I asked as I stifled a blush.

"Well, you said that 'it was nice'" He answered. I shrugged and didn't reply. _**For Agni's sake, please shut up…**_ We arrived shortly to our destination and he unlocked the door. Many people passed the streets and the stores were getting crowded by the moment. I went inside and followed my uncle as I placed on my apron. A few people walked inside the store and ordered their usual. As the waiter, I served them what they wanted and greeted them with a smile, which I don't usually give.

"Uncle, two jasmines and one ginseng!" I yelled to the counter as I gave someone her change.

"Coming!" My uncle shouted back. The bell on the door rang as someone came in and sat down at the corner table. I glanced at her but couldn't see her clearly because of the light coming from the window. My eyes turned into slits when I saw her clearly… _**It's that peasant…**_ She reached from her robe a notebook and started scribbling happily on its small pages…

Pitter-patter came as I wrote my entry on my journal. The gentle drizzle turned into rain as the people ran for shelter. I picked up my hot and untouched cup of tea and sipped gently and slowly.

_And then rain came…_

I smiled as the cool gentle wind brushed against my face.

_I can feel the wind blowing…_

Then suddenly I felt a warm sensation burning inside me…

_Warmth…_

The lightning struck and the thunder roared. _**Oh my Agni! I have to go home!**_ I stood up immediately and reached for my money and quickly handed it to the waiter without even looking at him. I reached for the door and ran outside, bending the rain so it wouldn't soak me.

I placed the peasant's order on her table as she continued to scribble on her notebook. She smiled as she glanced outside the window. The breeze blew and brushed against her face and all I could hear was the hard pattering of rain on the roof. I smirked. I stood behind the counter as I continued to stare at her. She smiled wider as she sipped from her cup of tea. I blushed. _**Why am I staring at her? Agni… she's gorgeous…**_ I blushed harder and shrugged.

The lightning struck and the thunder roared.

The rain poured harder when she stood up immediately and placed the money in my hands, not even bothering to say thank you. I watched her run out and bend her way through the street and she was gone.

I ran as fast as I could just to stay dry and al last I arrived home. Aang and the others greeted me and I greeted back. We went on to having dinner and I just realized that it's night already…

"Toph… Will you hand me my bag?" I asked and Toph bended my bag near me.

"Thanks…" I giggled. I reached inside the bag and looked for my notebook. I looked inside but found nothing. I reached inside my robe and nothing. I searched in the bathroom but failed. _**Oh my Agni… I left it in the tea shop…!!!**_

"What is that you're holding, nephew?" My uncle asked. I smirked…

"A notebook someone left in the shop."

"You should give it back right away…" He advised but I just smiled as I sat near the window…

"Who knows what lie inside the journal of a waterbender…"

**END**

AN: Fic dedicated to Melysa and Alekx… hehehe! Bye!


End file.
